worldofthelosfandomcom-20200214-history
Notables and Nobles of Thelos
King Drakus the Great, King of Draico Male human Ftr20: CR 20; Medium-size humanoid; HD 20d10+44; hp 176; Init +8; Spd 20 ft.; AC 31 (touch 14, flat-footed 27); Atk +33/+28/+23/+18 melee (1d10+14/17-20, +5 Light Bringer); AL LG; SV Fort +20, Ref +10, Will +12; Str 25, Dex 18, Con 14, Int 16, Wis 13, Cha 16. Height 6 ft. 2 in. Skills and Feats: Climb +27, Craft Weapon +23, Handle Animal +25, Jump +27, Ride +26, Swim +27, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (bastard sword), Weapon Focus (bastard sword), Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Weapon Specialization (bastard sword), Cleave, Great Fortitude, Improved Critical (bastard sword), Great Cleave, Dodge, Iron Will, Leadership, Lightning Reflexes, Mounted Combat, Blind-Fight, Trample, Ride By Attack, Combat Reflexes. Possessions: Full plate armor +5, great helm, shield +2 (cast 5 magic missiles 1/day), gauntlets of lightning (cast 10lv lightning bolt 1/day), Light Bringer (bastard sword +5/ cast light), girdle of giant strength, ring of two wishes. Drakus is a very powerful and imposing man. He is a just and benevolent king and a masterful strategist. Though he is not of the Dragonwing clan, he strives to live up to his predecessor, Garnell Dragonwing. Gavin Dragonwing, the heir to the throne helped Drakus overthrow the usurper, Gartham Shadowshade. When it came time to ascend the throne Gavin thrust Drakus forward for the position. Gavin claimed to have little knowledge about running a nation, while Drakus had led an outnumbered rebellion to victory against an evil man. Drakus currently has the friendship of an adult Gold Dragon by the name of Faranx. Faranx is the king’s closest advisor and serves as his mount at times. Dar'vaen Twofang, Elder of Clan Dar'vaen Elven male Rgr7: CR 7; Medium-size humanoid; HD 7d10+14; hp 57; Init +2; Spd 30 ft.; AC 15 (touch 12; flat-footed 13); Atk +14/+9 melee (2d6+7/19-20, Twofang) or +8/+3 ranged (1d8/x3 composite longbow); SQ Favored Enemy (orcs +2, undead +2), fight with two weapons; AL LG; SV Fort +7, Ref +3, Will +5; Str 16, Dex 15, Con 14, Int 11, Wis 16, Cha 13. Height 5 ft. 2 in. Skills and Feats: Animal Empathy +4, Handle Animal +4, Heal +7, Hide +5, Intuit Direction +7, Listen +9, Move Silently +5, Ride +5, Search +6, Spot +9, Swim +7, Wilderness Lore +7, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Weapon Focus (Composite Longbow. Possessions: Studded leather armor, Twofang, short sword of quickness +2, rod of rulership, gloves of missile snaring. Twofan is the leader of Clan Dar'vaen, and recognized leader of the combined clans of Silesti. Not much is known about this elf outside of the Wood. Dolf Ralamar, Head of Council of Thanes Dwarven male Ftr6: CR 6; Medium-size humanoid; HD 6d10+24; hp 65, Init +5; Spd 20 ft.; AC 22 (touch 11, flat-footed 21); Atk +16/+11 melee (1d8+11/x2 battleaxe +5) or +14/+9 (1d6+7/x2 light mace +4); AL NG; SV Fort +9, Ref +5, Will +2; Str 18, Dex 16, Con 19, Int 14, Wis 12, Cha 13. Height 4 ft. 4 in. Skills and Feats: Climb +10, Handle Animal +5, Jump +9, Ride +8, Swim +9; Weapon Focus (battleaxe), Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Cleave, Weapon Specialization (battleaxe), Great Cleave. Possessions: Full plate armor +3, great helm, Battleaxe +5, light mace +4. This young Dwarf is gruff and brave. He rarely smiles or laughs, but has a good nature. He is the kind of leader that would be found at the head of his army fighting beside the bravest warriors. Dolf took the position of head of the council after his father took ill and died. Some thought he was not ready, but he found support from most of the army of Tull. Dolf was a hero of many battles in the mountains against the goblinoid and giant tribes. Pathian Nactallas, Magus of Tower Nactallisum Half-elven male Ftr10/Wiz11: CR 21; Medium-size humanoid; HD 10d10+10 plus 11d4+11; hp 111; Init +8; Spd 30; AC 24 (touch 20, flat-footed 19); Atk +28/+23/+18 melee (2d6+14/17-20 greatsword +5) or +19/+14/+9 ranged; AL NG; SV Fort +11, Ref +12, Will +14; Str 24, Dex 20, Con 12, Int 15, Wis 15, Cha 13. Height 5 ft. 9 in. Skills and Feats: Alchemy +11, Climb +17, Concentration +10, Handle Animal +13, Jump +17, Knowledge (arcana) +11, Ride +16, Scry +11, Spellcraft +11, Swim +17; Blind Fight, Cleave, Combat Casting, Empower Spell, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (greatsword), Improved Initiative, Leadership, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Maximize Spell, Power Attack, Spell Mastery (conjuration), Spell Mastery (evocation), Weapon Focus (greatsword), Weapon Specialization (greatsword). Possessions: elven chain mail +5, greatsword +5, Sylvan Dagger, belt of giant strength +4, Pathian's Staff, Pathian's ring of elven agility, rod of read magic, wand of lightning, manual of golems, Baccob's blessed book, Pathian's spell books. Pathian's library holds copies of most the spells known in Thelos. Pathian is an immortal disciple of Farandal. Pathian always appears young and wise at the same time. He is good-natured and laughs easily. He is a hero of the Silesti nation and is known wherever he travels. He is a very powerful magus and warrior. He worked hard to gain acceptance with his cousins in Silesti, and Draico when he was younger. He spent years as a delegate between the two, ironing out trade agreements and the like. The goddess Farandal took notice of him and became quite fond of the charming half elf. It did not take long for her to take him as her disciple. Clemson, High Magus of Draico Human male Wiz 20: CR 20; Medium-size humanoid; HD 20d4+100; hp 149; Init +6; Spd 30; AC 16 (touch 16, flat-footed 14); Atk +14/+9 melee (1d4+4/19-20 dagger +3) or +12/+7 ranged; AL NG; SV Fort +12, Ref +10, Will +15; Str 12, Dex 15, Con 18, Int 18, Wis 13, Cha 12. Height 5 ft. 8 in. Skills and Feats: Alchemy +24, Concentration +26, Craft (jewelry) +24, Knowledge (arcana) +24, Knowledge (dragons) +24, Scry +24, Spellcraft +26; Combat Casting, Craft Rod, Craft Staff, Craft Wand, Forge Ring, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Spell Focus (evocation), Spell Penetration, Toughness. Possessions: Dagger +3, Crystal Ball, ring of protection +4, ring of invisibility. Clemson's library includes copies of all known spells in the world of Thelos, including some spells of his own design that he shares with no one. Wise, powerful, and solitary best describes the High Magus of Draico. He keeps to himself and is viewed by others as a "grumpy old man", but not to his face. Fornaloc Dragonbard, Lord of Barden, Secret Leader of the Brotherhood of the Diamond Dagger Human Male Rog6: CR 6; Medium-size humanoid; HD 6d6+6; hp 31; Init +8; Spd 30; AC 18 (touch 16); Atk +9 melee (1d8+5/19-20 vorpal longsword +3) or +10 ranged; SA Sneak attack +3d6; SQ Evasion, Uncanny dodge; AL N; SV Fort +3, Ref +9, Will +4; Str 14, Dex 18, Con 12, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 15. Height 5 ft. 7 in. Skills and Feats: Appraise +9, Bluff +10, Decipher Script +9, Diplomacy +10, Disguise +9, Escape artist +11, Forgery +9, Gather Information +9, Innuendo +9, Intimidate +10, Listen +9, Read Lips +9, Sense Motive +9; Improved Initiative, Martial Weapon Proficiency, Weapon Finesse (longsword), Weapon Focus (longsword). Possessions: Leather armor, vorpal longsword +3, boots of elvenkind, Brass Horn of Valhalla, ring of elemental resistance minor (fire), ring of protection +2. Fornaloc is the master of deception and split personality. To his subjects and strangers he appears to be a benevolent and smart leader. But when the doors are closed and he descends into the crypts, he becomes the devious master of the Brotherhood of the Diamond Dagger. Gartham Shadowshade, High Master of the Demon Knights, Follower of Karratos the Destroyer Human Male Ftr10/Blk6: CR 16; Medium-size humanoid; HD 16d10+48; hp 188; Init +6; Spd 20; AC 31 (touch 21, flat-footed 30); Atk +26/+21/+16/+11 melee (1d10+11/17-20 Demon Sword, or 1d8+9/x2 Onyx Mace of Karratos) or +18/+13/+8/+3 ranged; SA smite good, Sneak Attack +1d6; SQ detect good, dark blessing, command undead, aura of despair, fiendish servant; AL CE; SV Fort +18, Ref +10, Will +11; Str 18, Dex 15, Con 16, Int 15, Wis 17, Cha 16. Height 6 ft. 0 in. Skills and Feats: Climb +13, Concentration +6, Diplomacy +7, Handle Animal +17, Heal +6, Hide +7, Intimidate +7, Jump +13, Knowledge (religion) +6, Ride +14, Swim +13; Blind-Fight, Cleave, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (bastard sword), Great Cleave, Improved Critical (bastard sword), Improved Initiative, Leadership, Mounted Combat, Power Attack, Ride-By Attack, Sunder, Weapon Focus (bastard sword), Weapon Specialization (heavy mace). Possessions: Black Armor (Full Plate +5), White Skull Shield (large steel +5), Skull Helm (great helm), Demon Sword of the Shadowshades, Onyx mace of Karratos, Gartham has been granted the power to cast divine spells as a 16th level priest. Gartham is an immortal disciple of Karratos. Gartham is dark and brooding. He is quick to anger and merciless in combat. He is the highest follower of Karratos and among the most powerful warriors of Carabet. Lord Master Gavin Dragonwing, Lord of Knitengaard Castle Human Male Ftr10/Cav6 (Blue Knight): CR 16; Medium-size humanoid; HD 16d10+32, hp 175; Init +7; Spd 20; AC 27 (touch 19, flat-footed 24); Atk +22/+17/+12/+7 melee (1d8+7/17-20 longsword +2) or +19/+14/+9/+4 ranged; SA deadly charge 3/day, tall in the saddle +3, mounted lance and sword bonus +3; SQ full mounted attack; AL LG; SV Fort +14, Ref +8, Will +9; Str 17, Dex 17, Con 15, Int 15, Wis 12, Cha 17. Height 6 ft. 2 in. Skills and Feats: Climb +13, Diplomacy +9, Handle Animal +13, Intimidate +9, Jump +13, Knowledge (nobility/royalty) +12, Ride +23, Swim +13; Blind Fight, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (longsword), Improved Initiative, Leadership, Mounted Combat, Power Attack, Ride-By Attack, Spirited Charge, Weapon Focus (longsword), Weapon Focus (lance), Weapon Specialization (longsword). Possessions: Splint mail +4, large steel shield +2, great helm (cast invisibility 1/day), longsword +2, short sword +1, lance. Gavin is the kind, benevolent leader of the Blue Knights. He takes his title seriously and puts the Order before everything, except his family. Aquielle Nactallas Dragonwing, Lady of Knitengaard, High Magus of Tower Drake Human Female Wiz9: CR9; Medium-size humanoid; HD 9d4+9; hp 34; Init +7; Spd 30; AC 17 (touch 17, flat-footed 14); Atk +8 melee (1d4+5/19-20 dagger +2) or +8 ranged (1d4+5/19-20 dagger +2); AL LG; SV Fort +6, Ref +6, Will +9; Str 15, Dex 16, Con 13, Int 18, Wis 16, Cha 10. Height 5 ft. 4 in. Skills and Feats: Alchemy +16, Concentration +13, Knowledge (arcana) +16, Knowledge (religion) +16, Knowledge (nature) +16, Scry +16, Spellcraft +16. Brew Potion, Combat Casting, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus (evocation), Spell Penetration. Wizard Spells Known (4/5/5/4/3/1; base DC 14+ spell level): 1-burning hands, charm person, chill touch, magic missile, shield, shocking grasp, spider climb. 2-blindness/deafness, flaming sphere, invisibility, knock, levitate, see invisibility, summon monster II, web. 3-clairaudience/clairvoyance, dispel magic, fireball, flame arrow, fly, invisibility sphere, lightning bolt, suggestion, summon monster III. 4-improved invisibility, minor globe of invulnerability, stoneskin, summon monster IV, wall of fire. 5-cone of cold, hold monster, summon monster V. Possessions: dagger +2, ring of protection +4, robe of useful items, ring of wizardry I, Pathian’s Staff. Aquielle befriended a white dragon during her adventures and the dragon is now one of her closest friends. Aquielle is the only daughter of Pathian Nactallas. Her mother died when she was young, and her father raised her and taught her the art of magic. Since her mother was human, very little of her father's elven features show. She has one daughter who is going to train as a wizard when she gets older. Ericelle Mareksdotr, Master of Tower Mareksdotr Human Female Wiz12: CR 12; Medium-size humanoid; HD 12d4+27; hp 66; Init +6; Spd 30; AC 18 (touch 18, flat-footed 16); Atk +9/+4 melee (1d4+3/19-20 dagger +3) or +11/+6 ranged (1d4+3/19-20 dagger +3); AL LN; SV Fort +8, Ref +6, Will +10; Str 10, Dex 15, Con 14, Int 17, Wis 14, Cha 9. Height 5 ft. 7 in. Skills and Feats: Alchemy +16, Concentration +15, Knowledge (arcana +16, Knowledge (religion) +16, Knowledge (nature) +15, Scry +16, Spellcraft +16. Brew Potion, Combat Casting, Empower Spell, Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus (evocation), Spell Penetration, Toughness. Wizard Spells Known (4/5/5/5/3/3/2; base DC 13+ spell level): 1- charm person, chill touch, identify, mage armor, magic missile, shield, shocking grasp, sleep, spider climb, summon monster I. 2-blindness/deafness, bull’s strength, darkness, daylight, invisibility, scare, shatter, summon monster II, web. 3-dispel magic, fly, gust of wind, haste, hold person, lightning bolt, stinking cloud, water breathing, wind wall. 4-ice storm, improved invisibility, phantasmal killer, solid fog, summon monster IV, wall of ice. 5-cloud kill, cone of cold, feeblemind, hold monster, summon monster V, teleport, wall of force. 6-chain lightning, circle of death, disintegrate, globe of invulnerability, summon monster VI. Possessions: dagger +3, bracers of armor +2, ring of elemental command (water), wand of ice storm, ring of protection +4. Ericelle is one of the four magus of Draico. She is a frost mage and uses spells mostly of that type. She is an old adventuring companion of Ali Pashan of Castor. She is quiet but commands great power, making her very confident. Starfire Lightningcloud, Temple Healer at Temple of Illeander in Tantallas Human Female Clr8: CR 8; Medium-size humanoid; HD 8d8+16; hp 68; Init +2; Spd 20; AC 30 (touch 21, flat-footed 28); Atk +12/+7 melee (1d8+6/x2 heavy mace +3); SQ turn undead; AL LG; SV Fort +8, Ref +4, Will +9; Str 16, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 14, Wis 16, Cha 13. Height 5 ft. 11 in. Skills and Feats: Concentration +10, Diplomacy +9, Heal +11, Knowledge (arcana) +9, Knowledge (religion) +10, Scry +9, Spellcraft +9. Combat Casting, Mounted Combat, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (heavy mace). Possessions: half plate +4, large steel shield +5, Brass Horn of Valhalla, heavy mace +3, Holy Symbol Starfire came into power during Gavin's Rebellion when she saved Drakus' life. She was made Drakus' personal healer and when Tantallas was retaken she was given a high position at the temple of Illeander. Starfire is quiet and gentle. She never raises her voice and would not strike another unless it was to save someone's life. Ali Pashan, Lord of Castor Human Male Ftr13: CR 13; Medium-size humanoid; HD 13d10+39; hp 136; Init +7; Spd 30; AC 13 (touch 13, flat-footed 10); Atk +21/+16/+11 melee (1d12+9/19-20x3 greataxe +3); AL NG; SV Fort +11, Ref +7, Will +8. Str 19, Dex 17, Con 16, Int 12, Wis 14, Cha 12. Height 6 ft. 2 in. Skills and Feats: Climb +17, Handle Animal +14, Jump +17, Ride +17, Swim +16. Blind Fight, Cleave, Dodge, Great Cleave, Improved Critical, Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Mobility, Mounted Combat, Power Attack, Spring Attack, Weapon Focus (greataxe), Weapon Specialization (greataxe) Possessions: greataxe +3, ring of regeneration. Ali Pashan is the lord of the tribes that inhabit the Castorian Desert. He is a harsh leader, formidable in combat, and an unmatched horseman.